Fargoth the Magnificent!
by nerevar46
Summary: The infamous Bosmer's undocumented travels and adventures with the Nerevarine.Told from Fargoth's point of view.
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Whew,what a ride that was.Oh,hello,let me introduce myself.My name is Fargoth.I'm what you would call a Bosmer,or wood elf.I call myself Fargoth-just kidding-,no don't leave,please! I have quite a story to tell you all,so please be patient.Make yourselves comfortable,and-hey,waiter! another jug of sujamma please for my guests...thank-you.

You think you all know the story of the Nerevarine do you?Well,let me tell you the real story,and I'm not making this up,no,not one word.I know you all have a somewhat low opinion of my kind,but this tale is one of fact,not fiction.

I started this journey as an innocent bystander,yet soon I was drawn into this adventure not against my will,but by a force of determination on the part of my companion to discover...something.Well,that is,the feeling that higher forces were at work here.I know that sound suspicious,but that's what I _felt_.

Sit back,and enjoy the tale.


	2. Chapter 1A New Face in Town

Chapter 1.A New Face in Town.

It was a typical day in the town of Seyda Neen.The sky was a shade of pale azure,a few wispy clouds scattered about drifting along lazily.A few bull netch hovered towards the east of town,attending a lone betty netch,while in the distance the cry of a cliff racer could be heard,intent on it's next meal.

The town was a coastal outpost of the District of Vvardenfell,of the province of Morrowind.Being a seaport,trade was possible with other cities in the province,and the main staple and game fish was the slaughterfish.The fish was a fierce predator,yet had boasted a succulent flesh.It was plentiful and therefor provided most of the local inhabitants with a modest income.The town was home also to a regional Census and Tax office and a small garrison of Imperial Legion troops.

I'm the local Bosmer minority around here,and while I like the town well enough,some of the locals,or rather the _transplants_ have become a thorn in my side.the Legion garrison likes to pick on me,and they do it on a daily basis.It's not fun being a person of my stature,and if it wasn't for my treasured healing ring I wouldn't survive very long here.Like I said,I like the town,but the Imperials are forcing me to reconsider living here for too much longer.

My ring is missing again.Every day,a certain Nord brute by the name of Hrisskar gets his rocks off by teasing and poking fun at me.He is a sot of the dangerous kind,and he gets real mean during his drunks.His sobriety lasts from the time he wakes up to his first drink of the day.Hangs out at Arrille's and gets tanked up every day,until "fun with Fargoth" starts.I don't think he bathes,and that bear cuirass stinks up to Azura's star.He usually asks me for money,then turns to demanding it from me.I always say no,and the fight ensues.Every day!I then run with him in drunken pursuit,until his Legion buddies lend a hand in harrassing me.They catch me and "shake me down"until Hrisskar is content.They always take my beloved ring,and whatever septims I have on me.

Today's surely not going to be any different and I was trying to find my ring from the day before,when a Dunmer comes walking out of the Census office,almost bumping into me.He said "sorry",and I got a good look at the man.

He creeped me out to say the least,what with the facial tattoo and the wild stare upon his gaze at me.I noticed that he wasn't dressed very nice,his outfit consisting of matching sackcloth shirt and pants (which isn't too big a deal in my opinion),and the sandals upon his callused feet looked like they had seen better times.

"Don't worry about it",I replied.

"Just get off the boat?"

"Yeah",he answered,somewhat hesitantly.He looked kind of scared,or unsure of himself,I'm not sure which,and looked in all directions at where he was."Yeah.I just got released from prison today."

"Is there a place to eat around here?",he asked.

"There is,stranger,over at Arrille's Tradehouse"I indicated the large,dun-colored stone building over to our left.I had to ask-"Say,my friend,you haven't come across a ring lately,have you?"

"I lost...or rather had it hidden from me yesterday,and I really would like to get it back"I went on-"You probably think I'm crazy,but it's a very valued piece of property,no,not worth much,but it means a lot to me"He continued to look at me,not responding.Released from prison.Today.Just great...it's my lucky day!

"Damn,you do think I'm crazy,don't you?"I was getting desperate now,trusting an ex-prisoner.

He looked at me a moment and then reached into his sash or belt,I'm not sure what to call it,and pulled out my treasure!

"Is this it?"he asked.He smiled slightly,holding the ring up for me to see.

"Yes,Yes,that's it!",I cried out.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in a rain barrel next to the door out back at the census office"The man started to suddenly sway slightly.

"Hey,are you allright?"I was afraid he would fall over at any moment.I took hold of his elbow to steady him.

"I really need something to eat",he whispered,apparently weak from hunger.

"Over to Arrile's right now.You'll get a hot meal,and a change of clothes for a pittance now after I tell Arrille about what a good friend you are to poor ol'Fargoth"

I steered him in the direction of the tradehouse.A Legion guard passed by with an all too obvious sneer on his face.Bah,damn Imperials and their 'I'm better than you attitude'.This place wasn't too bad before they showed up with their laws and rules for everything under the sun.Oh,but they loved harrassing me though,and there wasn't a day that they didn't get their fill of picking on me.The average Legion guard wasn't too bad,but there was one fellow in the bunch I couldn't stand.Hrisskar the Nord.He seemed to delight in bullying me.This guy was a mean one,and I wasn't actually the only one he picked on either.There was another person here,name of Foryn Gilnith who caught Hrisskar's attention,but it was because Gilnith hated to pay his taxes and Hrisskar was usually sent to make him pay,and Gilnith always claimed the big Nord took more than he was supposed to.

We went inside,and I directed my new friend to a chair while I chatted with Arrille.

"Who's your new friend,Fargoth?"

"His name is,oh,I'm sorry-"I had completely forgot to ask the man his name!

"Name's Tannen...Tannen Soloth"the dunmer supplied.

"Um.. yeah,well anyway,my friend Tannen here needs some food _quickly_ I might add,and maybe a fresh set of clothes.He just got off the ship at dockside,and I don't know when he ate last.Why not broil him up one of your famous guar steaks,okay?That would probably be just the thing he needs,along with a mug or two of some sujamma.I'll pay,of course;he doesn't have a lot of money just yet."After all,I wasn't poor,and a friend was a friend,and I was grateful for Tannas finding my ring.Arrille also had a soft spot for those in need and that was why,although not rich,he made a very comfortable living.After those he had helped got on their feet,they usually made sure to repay the kindness he had shown them by frequenting his shop. That and word of mouth from some very satisfied customers.

"Allright Fargoth,I'll see to it.Oh, and by the way,your nemesis Hrisskar is upstairs as usual,and he's been looking for you.I'd get going if I were you."I didn't wait to be told twice.

Hrisskar's probably been drinking since morning and like I said before, he'll follow his usual routine:ask me for a loan,and when I say no,he commences to chase me all over town.Since he's too drunk to follow very long,he'll enlist his Legion buddies to assist him.That's how they catch me every time.Then they 'shake me down',take my money and steal my ring.They then hide the ring and their sport is in watching me search all over town for it.Ha ha ha.What entertainment!

I decided to leave and after hearing Hrisskar's booming laughter and follow-up basso belch I moved quicker than usual.I left Tannen entrusted to the care of Arrille,and walked into the mid-afternoon sunlight.

I made my way back to my modest,very comfortable abode across the town square(if you can call it that),and pondered the recent events of the day so far.I had my ring found by an honest stranger and if you are familiar with how the average person treats us Bosmers it caught me by surprise that he didn't just keep the ring and hightail it out of town.After all- who really cares anyway?

I prepared my dinner,as it was past my lunch time and I was hungry.A nice plate of fresh,boiled kwama eggs,sauteed in a scrib jelly base,with a hint of crab.A goblet of fresh shein would do nicely to wash it all down with.

I ate slowly.You know that feeling you get that something is just not right,but you can't put you finger on it feels like?Well,that's what started gnawing at me-slightly at first,and almost unoticeable,but like...well,you know what I mean.I found my appetite had disappeared,replaced with an urgency to see to my new friend.

I washed up and went back outside.The afternoon saw patrons leaving Arrille's,fishermen going back out to sea,and the usual still-bored guards making their rounds.I went into Arrille's just as Tannen was coming back downstairs.He had a grave look upon him,and seemed to want to avoid me for some reason.

"Feel better?"I asked him.

He looked almost_ serious_ for some reason.

"I'm better,and..."he hesitated.

"Fargoth,I need to talk to you for a minute.Let's go outside."

Curious.

Alright,stop what your thinking right now!Yeah,funny,the Bosmer was curious,so what!

We went outside and Tannen guided me over to a dip in the shoreline,next to a short bridge just past the center of town.The ground was a little marshy,and my shoes were beginning to get soaked,but I waited patiently for him to begin.

"Fargoth,I've been given a proposition by that Nord upstairs at Arrille's;a proposal to join him in a theft,uh,concerning some personal property."He paused,and went on.

"It seems that Hrisskar wants me to assist him in finding _your_ so-called 'stash',and to give it to him to divide between he and I."Tannen seemed embarrassed.

We paused,as two small Altmer children ran by,playing and laughing noisily,throwing handfulls of mud at each other.I was incensed to say the least.That damn barbarian oaf,always after my stuff,and no care at all as to the hard work it took me to obtain it!I worked hard,by the gods,and I'll be an alit's uncle if he was going to get my goods or money any longer.

"Tannen,I want to thank you for your honesty...most people couldn't care less about the well-being of a lowly wood elf,such as I." I said,getting madder by the minute.

Tannen continued:"I'm to wait until nightfall at the top of the lighthouse to watch your comings and goings to see if I can spot out where you hide your loot." I nodded.

"Fargoth,I have a proposal for you.Instead let's get the hell out of here;I'm not ready to start betraying those who help me,no matter who they are,and I've had all I want of Seyda Neen anyway.Not that it's a bad place,but I need to get going on to... Balmora... to see some fellow... for what I don't know,but it's a condition of my release."

"Well I'm not really too sure about that...I mean you're not someone I've known very long,and you may be grateful for what I did for you,but..."I trailed off.I was confused and not sure about this new arrangement.

What did Seyda Neen have to offer me anyway?My life was here,my livelihood and I wasn't sure I wanted to just leave.Okay,so it wasn't _that_ great.I came up with an alternative.

"Allright,I'll tell you what.I'll go with you and see what happens in Balmora-after all, I know the place a bit;sometimes I have to travel up there to trade and I have a friend who owns an armory in town.It may do me good to get away from Hrisskar for awhile anyway."I had heard that Hrisskar was only temporary,and was due to transfer up to Gnisis to join up with the famous 'Death Head' division there.The only problem was he wasn't due to leave for at least another month.

I reasoned that I could take my leave for awhile,and that would give me the chance to come back to a Hrisskar-less Seyda Neen.I would have to talk to Processus Vitellius about my taxes before I leave.I knew ol' Socucius Ergalla would have a fit if the books didn't balance.I wasn't leaving permanently so I had to make sure my records balanced out and perhaps pay before I left.The only problem was that Processus had been missing for the last two days,and no one had seen him around.I had seen his friend Tavere Vedrano(she works the lighthouse here)coming out of the census office in tears a couple of days ago,but I paid her no mind.Tavere and Processus were rumored to be having a love affair and it was apparent that they cared for each other very much.I had been over at Arrille's one day when Processus had come in and purchased a handsome ring for himself.Apparently it was to be a gift for Tavere and hinted as such to Arrille.

Processus Vitellius was not exactly what you would call well-loved around Seyda Neen.He wasn't well liked either for that matter.Of course tax collecting was a thankless job,and someone had to do it,but it didn't mean you'd win any friends,except maybe the Emperor.Still,roads had to be constructed,buildings built,and the police forces or guards had to be paid.That also included maintaining a Navy and a Legion,schools,and anything that a civilization found necessary.

There was one man,a Dunmer named Foryn Gilnith who had been in several shouting matches with Processus which had almost come to blows.Of course Gilnith wouldn't dare touch the taxman for fear of arrest,but Tavere had mentioned to Socucious that Processus had been particularly angry a couple of times over his trouble with Gilnith and his taxes.

I told Tannen okay,I'd go with him to Balmora,but explained that I would have to return to Seyda Neen to continue my life here and I'm sure he would do just fine without me.I mean come on,what business would I have hanging around anyway?

He told me that it would be okay.He then brightened up a bit and said he'd like some time to think things through-- about Hrisskar and his forced meeting with Cosades and since he had a lot to think about he'd like to do it in peace,no insult intended.Fine,I said.

After about an hour and a half,I hadn't seen Tannen around,so I went in search for him.I wandered around casually and made my way over to the west side of town.There is a small inlet jutting out to sea there,with a few scattered boulders laying about,and several fungus-encrusted trees here and there.Water lapped up to the shoreline in small waves,and i could see several slaughterfish darting to and fro.Very peaceful.

As I walked further,I could see a figure in the distance,standing still,yet eyeing something with intent at something on the ground.Pretty soon I recognized Tannen,and called out to him.He glanced quickly at me but his attention was on the object laying at his feet.

The object in question was the missing tax collector,Processus Vitellius.He was obviously quite dead,with a puddle of dried blood that had spread out to form a sort of halo around the man's head.This was not good.Not good at all.

Tannen started to say "I didn't do it",but I told him it was apparent the man was killed some time ago by the way the blood had dried,and I told him not to worry.

"Let's get the guard's"I told him,and we left the spot,both our moods suddenly very somber.

Two guard's had shown up,and while one examined the corpse,the other searched the area.It was done very quickly and then the body was carried off to the Census building to be reported to Agent Ergalla and Captain Sellus Gravius,the Legion officer in charge.


	3. Chapter 2 Time to leave

Chapter 2.Time to leave.

Tannen and I took turns telling Gravius about our find.We weren't grilled about it,since the state of the body was obvious and several eyewitnesses had placed each of us at where we said we were.Socucious Ergalla informed us as an aside that if we found the murderer a reward would be paid out.Killing the person responsible for the crime would be acceptable too,as it was deemed justifiable under the circumstances.

It seemed that we were being used as executioners.Why the guards weren't being used for the job?Good question,but you see, the Captain wasn't about to place any of his men in jeopardy over a local crime,and it was to be sure that none of his men would volunteer for the work anyway.Lazy bunch,the lot of them.

Tannen was not very well primed for combat,if there was to be any,so I felt that it was going to fall on my shoulders to provide the know-how to go about doing bounty hunter work.My prowess with a bow was second to none and it was a habit/hobby of mine to stay that way.I was also trained on light weapons and moved with ease in light armor.I was ready.

Tannen was not,and proved it as he clumsily tried to thrust a slightly rusted,yet lethal steel dagger into a makeshift practice dummy he had set up in the back courtyard of the Census building.He managed to strike the target,but followed through off balance,nearly tripping himself in the process.

"Damn."was all he could say.He straightened up,wiping his damp hair away from his sweaty brow.

"Watch me"I said.I stabbed the dummy and pulled out with a flourish that was the result of many hours of training.I've never killed anyone in my life,and I was hoping to get Tannen trained enough to at least protect himself.I would provide the back-up if needed.

Tannen kept on with it,and after many tries seemed to get the hang of it.I still didn't think he could handle one-on-one combat,or a fight but I offered encouragement as best I could.After all, the man was just out of prison and here he was,being primed to fight for the very people that had imprisoned him.

Socucious Ergalla came out of the office and looked at us."Ready?",he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

We crossed the square, towards Foryn Gilnith's shanty. I'll admit I was a little scared, I mean, after all I wasn't the bravest person around.We were accompanied by a couple of the guards both of whom looked bored. A slight breeze was blowing in from the southwest, rustling the leaves on the trees, as if the trees were whispering.

Tannen got to the door of Gilnith's house, paused a moment and knocked. After a moment, the door was opened, and Foryn's head peeked out, looking left and then right before settling on Tannen. He looked slightly cross and asked what the hell was tannen bothering him at this hour of night.

"I need to ask you a few questions, on behalf of the Tax office, sir." Tannen said.

"Questions,about what?" Gilnith shot back. We could tell he was irritated.

"May I come in sir? This really is important." Tannen went on. I was really nervous now,and I could feel the sweat starting to trickle down my sides.

Gilnith again looked around and then opened the door wider, allowing Tannen access inside.

We waited. After a minute, it sounded like an object was thrown against the wall, accompanied by a loud angry voice-Gilnith's, and the sound of Tannen shouting back.

"You'll die!" shouted Gilnith. More crashing sounds.

"Ahhh! Damn!" shouted Tannen."Stop! I just-wait, I...give up,dammit!" the noises rose in a crescendo;we thought the walls would come crashing down.

All of a sudden, a wail, and then silence.

I ran to the shack, worried at what I would find. Tannen was standing next to the body of Gilnith, head bowed, holding his left arm. Blood was welling up between his fingers though he clenched his arm tightly. His face was downcast and he slowly let the dagger fall from his right hand.

"I'm hurt." he said.

"He's dead." I said.

"I've never killed anyone before.I've robbed them, but never this..."

Tannen turned and strode from the shack, but not before spitting at the ground.The Legion guard, bored even still, walked back in the direction of the Census office, to report on what had happened. The breeze had stilled, and a quiet came upon the town. I walked, half-ran after Tannen and caught up with him as he was going to enter Sellus Gravius' office.

"You can probably get that tended to here;I'm sure the Captain has medical supplies" I informed him.He didn't reply, but just walked into the building. Gravius was waiting inside, apparently getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey, where are you going? After what happened tonight you're just going to leave, as if nothing happened?" I was furious. Tannen just looked at the Imperial with a stony look, and sat down without waiting to be asked.

"Sorry, uh, would you like me to take a look at that wound? I can fix that up if it's not too bad." Gravius said.

Tannen said sure, would you please, and Sellus tended to the cut on Tannen's forearm, with the expert ease of a man who has been in the field of battle would. The cut wasn't very deep, and it was bandaged quickly. Gravius then offered Tannen a mug of his sujamma to ease the adrenalin down, and told him to put his feet up.

"Well, what's done is done and..." he was cut short as the door was flung open and Tavere vendrano burst in, looking first at me, and then at Tannen. She ignored the legionnaire, however.

"Is it over?Is he taken care of?" she asked. You could see dried tear trails marking either side of her face.

"He's dead." was all Tannen would say, a stony look upon his face.

"Good. He deserved it. Oh my poor Processus!" Tavere began to sob in that silent way some people do, without actually showing much emotion on the outside.She wiped her eye's and straightened her shoulders, a hitch barely noticeable in her voice.

"I have one last request, please. Processus had a ring on him...on his right hand, that was special to me."

"It was to be my engagement ring...he was going to ask me to marry him, and I would very much like to have it...please." she added.She looked at Tannen, expectantly.

Tannen looked at her for a brief moment, and then reached into his pocket. He pulled the ring out and gave it to her.

"He was wearing it when I found him." He told her. She thanked him, and quickly left the room, ring clenched in her hand against her bosom.

"Look, uh, I'm fine now, and I think it's time to go see ol' Socucius Ergalla again." Tannen informed us.

Tannen got up and thanking Sellus, exited the room. The Captain peered at me for a moment."So, Fargoth, what did you get out of this ordeal?" I was speechless.(Yes you heard right)

"Captain Gravius, I got nothing 'out' of this. I was just there, that's all." I was insulted to say the least.

A guard, in the usual purple entered the room."Sir, is there anything you require at this time?" he asked.

Sellus said no, and told the guard that he would be retiring for the night. I let out a sigh, this being quite a night for someone like me. I didn't usually look for excitement, of course trouble was a different matter.

"So, you did the deed, huh?" Ergalla asked Tannen.The old man rubbed a hand across his weary eyes.

"Yes. He's dead, however. I killed him in self-defense." Tannen held up his arm for Socucius to see.

"Allright then. The reward is yours-if you tell me if the tax records were on his body when you found him." the old man looked at Tannen with a sly look on his well-lined face. Socucius coughed lightly.

"Yes sir, the records were on his body, but I kept them for safekeeping...just in case ,so they wouldn't mysteriously dissapear. Call it my insurance if you will, and I'm new to all this, so I don't particularily trust anyone yet...sir."

Ergalla chuckled." My friend, you learn quickly. Now here's your reward money, five-hundred septims, and I hope to not see you anytime soon." With that, the old taxman went back to his paperwork.


End file.
